beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Summers
Michael Summers (マイケル・ソマーズ Maikeru Somaazu) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the team captain of the All Starz. Appearance Personality Michael is the captain of his team and therefore tries to show that he is 'superior' to other bladers. Steve, Eddy and him often pick on their opponents. Plot Michael is an American baseball player who joined the PPB program to compete in Beyblade championships with team PPB All Starz. Beyblade His first appearance is in "Blading With the Stars" but only a brief moment. He really shows up more often is during the semi-finals, and then finally, the final battle between him and Max where Max defeats him. Later on, around the Russia Tournament, he is seen along with his team. When the All Starz meet the White Tigers, Michael accepts Lee's challenge for a friendly team battle, which ends in a tie. In a much later scene, Kai single-handedly beats the All Starz and takes their bit-beasts. When Tyson defeats the Demolition Boys, they get their bit-beasts back. Beyblade: G-Revolution During G-Revolution, he is seen with a new haircut (long, straight blonde hair, with his right eye being covered by his bangs). He is defeated by Rick during the American eliminations of the Beyblade Championship, and confronts Judy by saying: "Now you have your team, so I guess you don't need us anymore." At the end of the series, when Tyson had to choose the five members that would make the G Revolutions, Michael fought to get the fifth place with the other team captains. Beyblades In 2000 Michael's Beyblade Trygle was a large scale red/orange blade with a guarded base made for attack. In G-Revolution, Trygle 2 has a normal large base orange blade with characteristics of a defensive type Beyblade. Michael's bit beast Trygle is a eagle type beast with agile speed and strength. He launches his Beyblade, Trygle by throwing a ball, which divides into two pieces during its flight to shoot the blade forwards. This technique gives it a lot of power. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade 1322317746a1740768617b732604001l.jpg Michael123.png Michael1.png MichaelSkydiving.png micheal00.jpg micheal01.jpg mikey.png Michael_(Beyblade).PNG team all stars.png Robert, Sanguinex, Michael and Lee.jpg G-Revolution Michael 02.jpg|Michael as he appears in G Revolution. MichaelFace2.png michael_eddy.jpg|Michael and Eddy Michael08.PNG Michael03.PNG Michael.jpg 7.png 8.png 9.png|Michael lose to Rick 10.png Trivia *Though he is right handed, he is able to pitch with either hand, though his right hand is his strongest pitch. **This is actually a baseball technique; a pitcher's weak hand pitches the ball faster while the dominate hand pitches with more control. Therefore many pitchers will spend time strengthening their weaker hand to take advantage of this to improve it for use. *His bit-beat is based on he Eagle, of which is based on the bald eagle which is often used to represent America. **A number of baseball teams also use the eagle to represent them. Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders